Christmas Medley: Fifth Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Christmas is a week away, and Ronald is too impatient to wait for his bum friend to actually get around to decorating. Implied established WilliamxRonald, modern AU, OOC. The fifth installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Fifth Day: ****_Deck The Halls_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler _characters (c) Yana Toboso.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Abrupt ending is abrupt. Just so you know.

* * *

Ronald scrutinized the cardboard boxes in front of him, hands on his hips and tongue peeking out the side of his mouth as he looked between it and the walls around him. The flat he shared with his boyfriend, his boyfriend's ex, and his boyfriend's ex's brother was still pretty barren and Christmas was a week away. The little cardboard boxes were home to the decorations that should've been up the week before, the tinsel and holly and steamers of red and gold overflowing around the edges, other baubles and knickknacks resting carefully in the center. The two-toned-headed student frowned to himself.

He was going to need some Christmas music if he was going to be in the proper mood for decorating.

Grinning to himself, Ronald skipped around the boxes and went into the living area, heading for the state-of-the-art sound system Sebastian had insisted on buying earlier that year. He quickly flipped through the various CDs laying round, searching for his favorites and inserting them in the disk slots, turning the volume up to appropriately play through the flat as he hummed along with the first song on his preferred Straight No Chaser CD. Ronald padded back over to the boxes, crouching down to dig through them and sort the decorations accordingly to commence the process of turning the dull, white walls into cheery works of art.

He'd gotten through a box and a half – all the garland now strung along the tops of the windows and cabinets and the tinsel tucked around the displays of candelabras Claude had put up – when the front door swung open, letting in Ronald's slightly disheveled-looking boyfriend, the brunet's hair windswept and glasses slightly skewed.

Ronald grinned. "Hey, Will~!" he greeted, pulling out a couple of wreathes to hang on the doors.

William looked up and smiled at the boy, shrugging off his coat. "Good afternoon, Ronald," he called back. He paused at the music, looking over to see the dual-toned-haired young man lifting the large wreathes over his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Ronald snorted. "I'm decking the halls. Sebastian's a lazy bum, by the way," he added, rolling his eyes. "Git said he'd decorate last week, but nooooo~"

William snorted in agreement, heading to the kitchen. "Well, it would've been simply too much for him to actually do what he planned," William muttered, picking up a small box of snowmen, reindeer and Santa Claus figurines and situating them around the counters and table. "How long have you been decorating?"

Ronald sniffed, adjusting one wreathe on the front door as he though. "Eh, about a CD and a half, now?" he replied uncertainly, listening to the music. "We're on TSO now, so yeah. 'Bout a CD and a half."

William hummed in acknowledgement, helping Ronald to finish with the decorating. They moved about the house skillfully, both singing and humming along to the festive tunes rolling through the air, sometimes stopping to air guitar with a particularly fun song. They laughed and danced about as lights were strung, Claude walking in a couple hours later to find them wrestling the large tree from the attic and joining them in getting it set up.

"I thought Seb said he was going to do this," Claude huffed, adjusting his thin frames after being hit in the face with the tree as it wobbled. "It's always his job to decorate for the holidays."

William and Ronald just shrugged as they struggled with the tree. "I thought he'd said that, too," Ronald grumbled, "but that was last week and Christmas is next and I got impatient."

Just then, the front door swung open again to reveal said supposed decorator, an estimated twenty bags hanging from his arms, a Santa hat on his black hair, and eyes shining wildly. "Sorry I'm late~" he shouted, stumbling in and letting most of the bags fall on the floor in the foyer. "Traffic was a bitch."

Three pairs of unamused eyes, two sets of green-gold and one pure gold, trained on him, three sets of arms crossing over three chests as he was glared at. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What?" Their silence was unnerving as he slunk to the kitchen with his bags.

Claude broke first, shaking his head as he smirked at his brother. "Only _you _could manage to inadvertently make your friends do you work of their own accord," he mused. "We all thought you were the one who was going to decorate, but no. You were out shopping instead."

Sebastian grinned evilly, returning to pulling his spoils out of the bags as the other three continued to fight with the tree, eventually getting it erect and beginning to hang the baubles on the branches. "I'm just one hell of a manipulator."

_"Deck the halls with boughs of holly (Fa la la la la la la la la) Tis the season to be jolly (Fa la la la la la la la la)"_

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note: **If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them all out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!

Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
